School Raze (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
School Raze is the 30th episode of Season 8 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the Season 8 MLP: FiM Two Parter of the same name. 'Summary' When magic begins to fail all across Equestria, the Mane Nine, and Team Sonic head to Tartarus to seek answers from Tirek. Meanwhile, several allies of the heores, including the Young Six, Gadget, Tempest, Infinite, and Cozy Glow discover that a resurrected Nazo has teamed up with Tirek and has been using the school's magical artifacts to drain Equestria of its' magic, wanting revenge for his defeat at the hands of Sonic. Plot After a malfunctioning spell endangers the students, the ponies discover that magic has been failing across Equestria. Upon Cozy Glow's suggestion, Team Sonic, the Mane Nine, their Jewel Pixie Animals, and Spike travel to Tartarus to check on the magic-eating centaur Lord Tirek. Tirek reveals he has been keeping contact with a protege to help him exact a revenge plot to trick the group into trapping themselves in Tartarus. At the school, Cozy Glow assumes the role of headmare at the school in the others' absence, though Chancellor Neighsay then seizes control from her and detains the Young Six believing them to be responsible for the failing magic. Reining a change of allegiance to escape, Sandbar seeks the help of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Nyx, Snowdrop, Gabby, Tempest, Grubber, and serveral of the Freedom Fighters. Following Cozy Glow underneath the school, they discover that Sonic's old enemy, Nazo, has been using the school's magical artifacts to drain magic from Equestria, intent on destroying the planet once all if it is gone. At the School of Friendship, Nazo manages to turn the student population against Neighsay, trapping him in his office and gaining control of the school. Sandbar and the others free the Young Six who then free Neighsay and formulate a plan to remove the magical artifacts to shut down the spell. Having escaped Tartarus by coercing Tirek's help, Team Sonic and the Mane Nine confront Nazo, only to end up imprisoned. The Young Six and their friends soon arrive to stop him themselves, in the ensuing struggle, the Young Six get trapped in the spell's vortex but are rescued by the Tree of Harmony's magic. Removing the artifacts, the spell is shut down and magic everywhere is restored. Sonic prevents Nazo's escape and Twilight tries to explain to him that destroying the world is not the purpose of friendship. A remorseful Neighsay returns control of the school to Twilight learning that non-ponies are equally capable of friendship. Now imprisoned in Tartarus, Nazo plans his revenge, much to the annoyance of Tirek, and the other inmates. Differences *Nazo replaces Cozy Glow as the main villain for the episode. *Starlight accompanies the Mane Six, Team Sonic, the Jewel Pixie Animals, Sunset, and Trixie to Tartarus. *No one is imprisoned in the sphere of magic until later in the story. *Team Sonic and the Mane Nine are able to escape Tatarus much eariler. Transcript School Raze (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Recap To be added... Trivia *Nazo finally makes a full re-appearance, having previously made cameo appearances in School Daze, Surf and/or Turf, Molt Down, The Mean 6, Yakity-Sax, and Sounds of Silence. *Nazo Makes a Refreance to Scooby-Doo when he saids "And I Would've gotten away with it too, If it weren't for you Meddling Kids!" *"Apotos (Day)" from Sonic Unleashed plays during the beginning of the episode. *"STAND UP" from Digimon Fusion plays during the opening. *"Robots & Wisps" from Sonic Colors plays after the intro. *"Magical Mystery" from Kingdom Hearts II plays when the heroes are at Canterlot. *"Reviving Hollow Bastion" from Kingdom Hearts II plays when the scene cuts back to the School of Friendship. *"The Base" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays when the Chaotix arrive at the School of Friendship. *"We Are Xros Heart! (Ver. X7)" from Digimon Fusion plays when Team Sonic and the Mane Nine enter their Super and Rainbow Power forms after magic is restored to Equestria. *"Rekindled Light ~ Save the Speech" from Sonic Unleashed plays when the scene cuts to morning following Nazo's defeat. *"An Endless Tale" from Digimon Frontier plays at the end of the episode. *"Face My Fears" from Kingdom Hearts III plays during the ending credits. Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes